


Flying Lesson

by yujacheong



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Flying, M/M, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/pseuds/yujacheong
Summary: Poe tries to teach Finn how to fly an X-wing.“Ack! No! Your other left!”
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Flying Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



“Left!”

“Gotcha.” Jessika Pava’s X-wing traced a graceful arc high in the sky above Poe Dameron’s head. It was coming around to –

“Ack! No! Your other left!”

“I – _kriff_!” Finn yelled into the comm as the borrowed X-wing veered sharply, missing a head-on collision with Poe’s own Black One by mere meters.

“Sorry,” Finn said as he came back around alongside Poe. “I’m still getting used to the controls.”

As flying lessons went, Poe had taught worse: No one went up in a ball of flame this time.

He and Finn saved their real collision for afterhours in the bedroom.


End file.
